User blog:Jessie1010/NEW WIKI CHANNEL STARLETS HEADLINE NEW LIVE-ACTION BUDDY COMEDY SERIES "NERD GIRLS" PREMIERING JUNE 15
NEW WIKI CHANNEL STARLETS HEADLINE NEW LIVE-ACTION BUDDY COMEDY SERIES "NERD GIRLS" PREMIERING JUNE 15 Multi-talented comical starlets Olivia Staton ("Too Little Too Late," "What's Up With...?") and Veronica Rodriquez ("Trapped: The Escape Challenge," "High School Story") star as one and the same best friends Kelsey and Kristie in the brand new sitcom "Nerd Girls," making its Wiki Channel debut MONDAY, JUNE 15 (8:30 p.m., ET/PT) on Wiki Channel. Leading up to the series premiere will be a special night reintroducing the show's leading actresses as well as promotional memes and hashtags distributed throughout social media. The series was created by Jessie1010 ("G.I. Jennings," "High School Story"). Rodriquez and Staton star as Kelsey and Kristie, two quirky best friends, both extremely smart and a bit on the nerdy side. The two have always been super close and are nearly exactly the same, clicking like magnets. Ever since elementary school however, Kelsey and Kristie were the geeks of the school, always made fun of for their wits. Now entering high school, Kelsey and Kristie are ready for a change after being accepted into Lennford Academy, a high school for the cream of the crop intelligence- much like Kelsey and Kristie themselves. Kelsey and Kristie are very excited to finally go to a school where they will be accepted and where they can fit in. However, Lennford doesn't turn out to be as smooth a sail as they thought it'd be. The two find themselves facing the challenges of the difficult curriculum, competitive students, and being separated from each other- something that completely goes against their lifestyle as Kelsey and Kristie. But even though Lennford is more strenuous and demanding than their old school, the girls know they can take on the challenge if they stick together. Whether they're experimenting in the science lab or tripping in the halls, Kelsey and Kristie are learning something new every step of the way, making the best of this next chapter of their lives together. With big opportunities ahead of them, crazy situations to get into, and their very strange personalities, this quirky pair of best friends is in for a bumpy ride. Also starring in the series is previous "James in Hollywood" actress, Alexis Thomson as the competitive and top-of-her-class Drew; Brienna Holt ("R.L. Stein's The Hauting Hour") as the only girly girl fashionista at Lennford and new friend to Kelsey and Kristie, Mandy; Riley Sun ("Sunset Mermaid," "Luke & Lauren") as the seemingly confident but secretly shy, Alec; Sloane Belicion ("Honeybees") as Kristie's close but protective sister, Shay; Axel Day ("G.I. Jennings," "Home for Andy") as Kelsey's quiet younger brother, Nat; and Zoran Korach ("Sam & Cat") as the airheaded but gifted adviser and nextdoor neighbor to Kelsey, Finns. Olivia Staton and Veronica Rodriquez are two talented actresses on their way to becoming big stars. Staton, who was tapped for the series from the very beginning, previously starred in the WCOM "Too Little Too Late" which performed very well with viewers and she also recurs in the Wiki Channel segment series "What's Up With...?". Staton is set to lend her creative hand to the show and will work as a co-producer on the show. Rodriquez was previously seen on the channel in the WCOM "Trapped: The Escape Challenge" where she portrayed shy virtuoso Avalon who later learns to speak up and be bold. Rodriquez's comedic talent is one that is sure to entertain viewers. "Veronica and Olivia are both so talented and have such a close friendship," said series creator, Jessie1010. "They play off of each other so well, there is no doubt viewers will fall in love with them." The series lead-up schedule includes the following: FRIDAY, MAY 29 Starting at 7 p.m., ET/PT, viewers can watch the special event "Meet Volivia," a night on Wiki Channel hosted by Veronica Rodriquez and Olivia Staton where special showings of "Too Little Too Late" and "Trapped: The Escape Challenge" will air along with sneak peak clips of "Nerd Girls." Additionally, the two girls will tell viewers about their new show and talk about their relationship on screen and off. TUESDAY, JUNE 2 Wiki Channel watchers can begin to take to social media using the "Nerd Girls" promotional hashtag #NerdGirlsBeLike or #NerdsBeLike and post their own caption to go with the hashtag for a chance for it to be shown on TV during the premiere. MONDAY, JUNE 15 The television premiere "Nerd Girls" (8:30 p.m., ET/PT) along with hashtag captions from fans on social media being shown on screen throughout the premiere. "Nerd Girls" will continue to premiere new episodes every Monday at 8:30 p.m., ET/PT as part of Wiki Channel's new Monday night comedy block. The Wiki Channel is a brand new 24/7 running network that provides programming for kids, teens, and families. The channel was founded in 2012 by NYCgleek and Nutta of da Buttas. It currently airs a number hit shows. Wiki Channel is a part of the Wiki Company. Category:Blog posts